Mistaken
by LouSRLT
Summary: Keiko stays the night at Shizuru's and is kidnapped by mistake. Will a heart broken Yusuke risk his life to find her? Please R&R, and I'll continue with the story if you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Keiko's POV:  
  
I stood in front of the school, tightly hugging my books to my chest and trying my best to hold the leather coat to me. My face was pale with cold, and my cheeks turned a bright rosy color from the constant whipping of the winds. Snapping my eyes shut as my hair left red cuts from being so harshly smacked on my face I looked about lazily and began to feel sick from the cold. Each breath I took burned my throat and lungs as the icy flakes stung my exposed pink flesh and melted in my soft chestnut brown hair. Sighing and sitting down upon the damp school steps, the towering gray clouds above laughing with thunderous breezes as I sat alone, once again forgotten by Yusuke. Somewhere in the school, a mysterious, yet luring song floated through the crisp air and to my ears. No one should be in anymore, all gone home when school was let out because of the weather conditions. Turning my head to the door and staring at its cold medal handles, something told me to just go check and see if they were open as a Christmassy song drifted about carelessly. Jingle bells came into her hearing range too as suddenly headlights swerved into view and Shizuru's car came up in front of me. Jumping out of the car, bundled in a large furry coat and running to my cold and shaking from, she helped me to the passenger seat as I violently shook and almost made me slip on the icy ground.   
  
Finally seated in the car, I felt an instant blast of hot air from the vents that made my frost bitten cartilage began to sting. Rubbing my hands and covering my face as I huddled in the seat, the loud sounds of the wind was drowned out in the classical music playing in the car. Looking through the window as the wipers cleared away the snow at the school doors, I thought of the strange music coming from inside, then turned when suddenly the opposite car door was opened and the loud swoosh blew snow flakes inside once more, dampening the interior. Once seated, Shizuru slammed the door, sitting still and rubbing her arms from the brief moments she'd been in the cold, then looked to me. "Gosh, it's cold out there. I don't know how you survived so long. On another note, do you like the jingle bells I added to the car for that Christmassy spirit?" Looking hopeful and trying to cheer me, I turned and looked out the window with another heavy sigh.   
  
"They are cute, Shizuru. I am dieing of cold and we should get going…" Looking back to Shizuru as her hopeful expression faded, I lowered my eyes when Shizuru turned away and clicked the ignition, starting up again. Veering out of the parking lot, she headed down the road slowly. "Shizuru?" A honk of the horn echoed out of the car as Shizuru angrily pounded the steering wheel.   
  
Turning to me, I looked up again and forced a smile. "What is it Keiko?"  
  
"Thanks.." Pausing, I looked back out the window, deeply saddened it was Yusuke coming to get me. He always backed out like this, and forgot about everything that had to do with me… like dates. "..for picking me up when Yusuke forgot. How'd you know I was still here?"  
  
Shrugging and scratching her head, she turned the wheel slowly as they came into her driveway. Snow crunched under the tires and the car shut off. Turning to me, Shizuru thought before speaking. "I came home and found a message on the phone from Yusuke saying he couldn't pick you up… plans in the spirit world. I was out shopping with Botan and just got home, so I didn't get the message till just awhile ago." Opening the door and getting out, I sat in the car a moment before Shizuru stuck her head in and motioned from me to come on. "You coming? It'll be warmer inside and you can hang out with me at my place." Closing her door as I opened mine, I got out and quickly walked to the door, following behind Shizuru as she fumbled with the keys. Feeling a rush of cool air as the door opened and we stepped in, I felt refreshed as I removed the damp leather coat from my shaky body. Hanging it on the coat rack as ice and melted snow dripped off it, Shizuru and I walked to the guest bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. Brushing my hair free of ice flakes and rubbing my cold pink face while Shizuru washed her hands, I waited for my turn with the sink. Shizuru walked out of the bathroom as I rinsed my face and hands with warm water.   
  
Everything in the house was silent except for a sudden whistling noise in the kitchen. Leaning on the counter momentarily as I pushed short brown tresses of my hair behind my ear, I stared at my reflection. "Why does Yusuke always seem to be avoiding me now?" Turning as Shizuru appeared in the bathroom door and handed me a cup of hot coco, I smiled and wandered into the living room, clicking on the TV as I lazily fell back on the couch. Soon Shizuru came and stood behind me, watching the TV when a knock came at the door. Setting the steaming cup just behind my hair and warming my head, I turned and was blinded by the thick hot fog. Moving the cup to the side, I leaned over the couch arm to peer around the corner to see the door as Shizuru opened it.  
  
"Oh hi! I didn't expect to see you drop by, come in." A few shoes clicked on the ground and people walked in, beginning to talk. There was a bit of small talk and laughing as they came in the room, instantly made themselves comfortable in the main chairs about the living room. Yusuke came in first and sat next to me on my right, though not very close as Kuwabara and Shizuru sat on my left. In the two one person chairs, Hiei and Yukina sat down and took up a silent staring game. Kurama and Botan ended up sitting together on the large foot rest while Shizuru got up to prepare more hot coco. Staring at one another for a long moment, I finally took Yusuke's hand and led him into the kitchen, everyone else eyeing us as we went. Yusuke stumbled behind as my hand tightly gripped his, and he knew mostly what I wanted to discuss. Waiting in silence for a moment as we both leaned on the counter, reluctantly the group in the living room started a conversation instead of ease dropping as Shizuru returned to them with a tray of hot coco.   
  
"Yusuke, why couldn't you pick me up? Shizuru went shopping and didn't get your message until just awhile ago. I was stuck in the cold for three hours!"  
  
"I am sorry, but Koemna called us in… but it turned out to be just some simple stuff… and well.." Waving my hand in his face so he stopped talking, I looked slightly angry.   
  
"Ok, I don't want to hear your sorry excuses, the thing is, I don't even feel like you… like me anymore. It felt right when we started going out.. But now it seems more like a chore. I think that this is where it should end." Not waiting for the surprised Yusuke to respond as he stood perfectly still and let his jaw drop, I wandered into the Living room again with everyone looking hopefully at me. Shaking my head, I yawned and turned to Shizuru. "Can I just go ahead and stay the night here? I am extremely tired." Kuwabara looked up and smiled, then suddenly was hit over the head as Shizuru nodded.   
  
"Ya, sure. You can stay in MY room." Glaring at Kuwabara as he mumbled and rubbed his head, Shizuru then smiled at me and I headed up the stairs. Shizuru followed me up and gave me a clean sleep shirt, then let me use her stuff after my bath. Slipping into the rather large bathroom after Shizuru left, I smiled at the cool tile floor below my feet and the calm presence the black and red colors of the room gave off. Finding some matches in one of the drawers, I lit every candle in the room, illuminating it peacefully as I turned of the light. Running the warm water into the tub, resting my bare knees on the steps leading up to it, a cold chill ran up my spine as a window over the sink appeared to be open. Wandering to it, with my open chest swaying with each step, I closed it and brushed the snow of the seal. As I went back to the tub, I felt a strange presence near me. Adding some bubbles into the water idly as it was almost full, I watched it foam over quickly.   
  
Gently turning golden knobs on the tub, then slid under the smooth surface slowly, letting it envelope my skin. Hiding everything but my head under the thick bubbles as a soft mist rose from the heated water. Closing my eyes and feeling a rush of air, a shadowed figure disappeared over me. Sitting up, I looked around nervously. "Who….who's there?" Staring about, I felt careful hands began to caress my shoulder, and a voice I recognized fairly.   
  
"Room for two?" Turning around to see nothing, I sighed and closed my eyes, sliding under the water when suddenly I bumped into something, but not the tub walls. Sitting up out of the water as it poured over my head and dripped down my cheeks, I wiped away the soapy bubbles and water from my eyes and stared at the figure before me.   
  
"What the…"  
  
A/N: Ok, well I hope you liked my little cliff hanger. If you want me to publish the next chapter, I need you to leave me some reviews! If I don't get reviews… then you don't get any more chapters… cause I'll feel like no one liked the story! So, tell me what ya think, please! Oh, and if you have any ideas on whom this person is… please post those too. ^^,   
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own YYH… sadly. *sobs* 


	2. Chapter 2: Idenity

A/N: Ah, well sorry, but I was away for a week in South Padre and couldn't post this next chapter, so here you go! I hope you like it, oh and, more reviews makes more chapters! Thank you SOOOO much for the ones I got. My first story didn't get much praise so I am going to delete… it.. *sigh* Oh well. Thanks everyone who left a review.   
  
Jumping back to get out of the tub, she shrieked as the man in the bath with her lunged forward and covered her mouth, leaning over her wet form as water shook over the edges. Staring into her eyes lustfully, he stood up from the bubbly cover and threw her down onto the floor. Sliding across the ground and bumping into the door, she struggled, but slipped on the cold tile as she scraped at the door and shivered. Throwing her soaked and naked form a towel, she cried out again as she wrapped the towel around her and fought with the locked handle. The man didn't even seem worried that the people down stairs would hear, then as she dried, he snatched her up and headed for the window, when suddenly there was a bang on the door and a voice.  
  
Yusuke's POV:   
  
Still standing in the kitchen, with my jaw dropped and unable to move, I was surprised Keiko would have and outburst like that, and then leave me hanging. Watching her with my eyes as she disappeared into the living room with the others, they all stopped talking for a long moment, before Keiko's soft voice reached my ears. "Can I just go ahead and stay the night here? I am extremely tired."   
  
"Ya, sure. You can stay in MY room." Shizuru answered, then Kuwabara began to mumble. Turning my head and walking to the small open door way leading into the living room, I stayed partially hidden as I watched Keiko wander away. Sighing, I proceeded to the living room and fell back on the couch with a soft thud and rubbed my head with frustration. I knew things hadn't been going so smoothly between us, but I would have tried harder if I knew it was bothering her that much. What am I to do now?  
  
"What happened in there Yusuke? Ya get dumped?" Kuwabara teased, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Glaring at him, Kuwabara backed off and gulped his hot coco as he idly scooted away from me. A minute later Shizuru came down the stairs, then motioned for the other girls to follow her. Wandering off into the kitchen, they all began to gossip and giggle as the boys were left to talk amongst themselves. Hiei sat and rubbed his bandaged arm as Kurama lazily spread out on the foot rest once Botan stood up to leave. Kuwabara stood up and began to light the fire, as I watched and waited for him to burn himself.   
  
"Don't burn yourself Kuwabara…" I joked and right as the words left my mouth, Kuwabara jumped up and stuck his finger into his mouth, and running into the quest bathroom a small whimper escaped him. Laughing quietly as I awaited the chorus of Kurama's and Hiei's laughter, but found them both to be fast asleep. Checking my watch, I heard the bath water upstairs go off, and pictured Keiko in the water. Stopping my laughter as Kuwabara came back in, then invited me to go play video games with him. "Sure, I guess. It seems like everyone will be staying the night at your place." Turning on the Nintendo and putting in Wave Racers, we both sat calmly and played while shrill winds wavered outside and the snow left soft blankets on the window. Soon the girls came back in, still giggling, then the smell of something delicious came into my senses that I hadn't noticed before. Placed on the coffee table, was a tray covered with bowls of beef stew, toasted bread, and warm slices of cake.   
  
"These were some left over cake slices from Kuwabara's birthday two days ago, and I thought we should eat them. I also thought some warm soup will get us all in the spirit." They all sat down on the floor around the coffee table, but I got up and wandered to the dinning room instead. Sitting at the smooth wooden table with roses intricately carved around the edges, and the large window covering almost the whole wall, I leaned against it's thick glass and stared at the quickly forming blizzard outside. Soon everyone followed me into the dinning room and made themselves comfortable, Kurama and Hiei awaken by the sweet scents.   
  
"Are we all staying here?" Asked Kurama as he watched Shizuru curiously sip her soup, then Hiei glared at Kuwabara as he attempted to sit closer to Yukina.   
  
"I suppose so…" Kuwabara muttered as he moved his chair away. I got up, and excused myself silently, then took careful and quiet steps up the stairs. Coming to the bathroom door and listening to Keiko move around in the tub water, I leaned on the door and was about to knock when I heard a mans voice. Counting my fingers and finding that everyone else was still down stairs, I was trying to figure whom was with her. Slowly turning the handle and finding it locked, I waited outside quietly and listened in.   
  
"Room for two?" The voice spoke, and then I heard the water splash about, as if it had surprised Keiko. Raising my brow and trying the handle again, I heard the water hitting the floor suddenly and then a shriek echo off the marble bathroom walls. Shaking the handle harder, I feared saying anything and startling whomever was in the bathroom with her. Suddenly a thump vibrated the door and I pounded on it. There was silence, then the swoosh of the window opening and the wind coming through it startled me. Was she being abducted? Pounding again, louder this time, I began to ram the door.   
  
"Keiko! Keiko! Open up! Keiko! Are you ok!?!?! Keiko!" Running back down the stairs and through the dinning room quickly, I swung my coat on as I came through the front door and stared through the blizzard, my friends quickly following and frantically asking what was the matter. "Keiko!!!" Was the only answer they got as I ran around the house screaming her name, shaking in the cold. Stopping breathless at the front door as I came back from running around the house my fourth time, everyone's concerned eyes rested on me. Kurama came first, followed by Shizuru who both helped me inside. Sitting me down, they all stood around and asked questions.  
  
"Yusuke! What's gotten into you!?! Keiko is in the bathroom taking a bath. What is wrong?!" They all stammered and tried to comfort me. Shaking my head and shivering, I looked out the window and told them what I heard slowly. Instantly, Kuwabara ran up the stairs and burst through the bathroom door, tearing it open. Slipping on the damp floor as he spun in, he shook as the icy snow blew in through the open bathroom window and Keiko was nowhere to be seen. Quickly the rest of the group came into the bathroom doorway as I pushed through them and stuck my head out the window, a cold tear streaking my cheek. "Keiko!!! Keiko…"   
  
Shizuru's POV:  
  
Watching Yusuke shiver with his head out the window, he yelled her name again and again in a feudal attempt to find wherever it was she went, and I looked down, seeing her towel sprawled on the floor and her cloths still on the on the counter. "She's naked in that horrible weather!?!?!" I yelled as I picked up her garments. Yusuke turned to me and grabbed the blue jeans and the yellow t-shirt from me, holding them close to his chest. I back away and stared at the floor. Kurama took my hand gently and lead me out as Hiei and Yukina left, followed by Kuwabara whom rubbed his butt. Kurama had seemed extremely nice to me lately, and I had liked it. The way he comforted me and always watched me with curiosity. I went into my room and flopped onto the bed as he stood in the doorway and watched over me. After a long time, I had curled up and fallen asleep with my worries for Keiko whilst Kurama had too fallen asleep in my doorway. Kuwabara slept on the couch with Hiei sitting silently and watching him as Yukina napped on the large footrest. Yusuke drowsily stared out at the snow and fought his brain for ideas on whom her kidnapper may be. I shifted uncomfortably and looked up, seeing my door open and all the lights beyond it still on. Sitting up with a shadow cast over my face, Kurama stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Coming to my side on the bed, he looked at me, though his head drooped with tiredness.   
  
"Something… wrong?" Yawning and scratching his head as I shook mine, he fell back on the bed with a thump and was asleep again. Looking at him curiously, I thought of what they planned to do about Keiko. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again next to Kurama, and everyone else soon cuddled up with themselves for a good nights sleep before we decided how to find Keiko.   
  
Keiko's POV:  
  
Trying to hug the towel to my damp body when it was thrown to me, I looked back at the door as there was a bang on it and was about to cry out when I was snatched up and the towel slipped from my grip. Being forced through the window in this mans arms, my hair immediately began to crystallize in the wind and show whilst I almost shivered to death. "Who…who.. Are you?" I questioned through cold raspy breaths as the mans raven hair tickled my back. My stomach began to hurt as I was slung over his shoulder, and I closed my eyes in pain, my form already becoming frost bitten. I could slightly feel his eyes on me, glowing in the snowy frost, and I shook my head when a bursting shiver hit me.   
  
"Karasu…" He smiled and nodded his head, but I knew no one named… Karasu.   
  
"Well what do you want with me? If this is to get to Yusuke, I have nothing to do with him anymore!" Kicking my legs, he seemed unaffected and I flinched as I felt his hand slid over my back and the to my thigh.   
  
  
  
"Calm down, you wont be hurt as long as Yusuke cooperates. Maybe saving you will be his way of getting back together, or getting you to have something to do with him… as you might say." Laughing to himself, I growled and suddenly felt light headed, my body convulsing in the cold. Then there was darkness. 


End file.
